FIRST KISS
by ucing ripuh
Summary: Ciuman pertama seorang Shikamaru Nara. Kesian, kesiaaaan


Permisiiiiiiii! Ucing keren mau lewaaaat! *jalan dengan jumawa* *tebar-tebar kemenyan* Yo! Thanks yang udah baca sama review fict gue sebelumnya. Thanks juga saran-sarannya :D Sekarang gue datang membawa salah satu fict paling nista abad ini! Monggo dibaca :3

**FIRST KISS**

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**GENRE : ROMANCE, PARODY**

**RATING : T**

**WARNING : AU, OOC, EYD GAK BENER, CHARA TERNISTAKAN, DLDR!**

Shikamaru masih berdiri diam memelototi pintu didepannya. Hampir satu setengah jam ia disana. Tapi apa daya, tuhan memang adil. Meskipun IQ-nya mencapai 200, tapi dirinya tidak diberkahi mental juara. Ya, Shikamaru adalah pemuda tanggung bermental tempe. Bahkan sekarang, ia menjadi pengecut yang tidak berani untuk sekedar mengetuk pintu.

Tarik. Buang. Tarik. Buang. Itulah aktivitas Shikamaru sedari tadi. Ia terus mengatur nafasnya setenang mungkin. Tangan kanannya yang kosong mengelap keringat yang membasahi dahinya. Ia harus melakukannya sekarang! Ia harus mengetuk pintu kediaman Yamanaka untuk menghindari kecurigaan warga sekitar yang mengira dirinya adalah maling celana dalam.

Tok..Tok..

Dengan segenap kekuatan yang ia punya, ia mengetuk pintu kayu berpelitur didepannya.

Samar-samar terdengar derap langkah kaki yang menuju pintu. Jantung Shikamaru berdegup kencang. Ia menggigiti bibir bawahnya. Gugup.

CKLEK!

Dihadapannya kini berdiri seorang pria paruh baya yang memiliki rambut serupa dengan gadis yang menjadi pacarnya dua bulan kebelakang ini.

"Shikamaru?" panggil pria itu—Yamanaka Inoichi.

Shikamaru menunduk memberi salam. "M-malem, om. Ino a-ada?"

Payah! Suaranya terdengar seperti maling celana dalam yang tertangkap basah.

"Ada kok, ayo masuk!" ajak Inoichi seraya merangkul anak sahabatnya—Nara Shikaku.

Mereka berdua memasuki ruangan bernuansa putih tulang yang penuh dengan furnitur kayu dan vas-vas besar berisi bermacam-macam bunga. Mata Shikamaru menangkap foto seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang dan pemuda pirang berambut pendek sedang menjulurkan lidah di sebuah meja kecil disudut ruangan. Itu adalah foto kekasihnya—Ino dengan kakak lelakinya—Deidara.

"Tuh Ino ada di ruang keluarga sama Deidara. Kamu kesana aja." Perintah Inoichi sambil berlalu menaiki tangga disamping ruang tamu meninggalkan Shikamaru.

Shikamaru menuruti perintah Inoichi dan berjalan menuju ruang keluarga. Shikamaru mendapati seseorang dengan rambut pirang panjang tengah tertidur pulas diatas sofa bewarna coklat susu. Sosok itu mengenakan celana jeans selutut dan sweater putih. Poninya yang panjang menutupi separuh wajah sosok itu.

'Cih! Gue capek-capek kesini dia malah tidur.' Gerutu Shikamaru dalam hati.

Shikamaru berjalan mendekati Ino yang meringkuk dan meraih remote yang tergeletak disamping Ino. Ia menekan tombol power dan TV yang sedang menayangkan acara 'Tarung Dangdut' pun mati.

Ia berlutut dilantai agar dirinya sejajar dengan Ino. Diusapnya wajah Ino perlahan. Shikamaru merasakan darahnya berdesir. Entah ini hanya perasaan Shikamaru atau memang Ino terlihat berbeda. Ino terlihat lebih manis.

Shikamaru merasakan dorongan yang kuat dalam dirinya. Entah setan apa yang merasukinya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ino. Dikecupnya mata kanan Ino yang tak tertutup poni. Ino mengerjap. Shikamaru menarik dirinya menjauh. Jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang.

Ino menggeliat menyebabkan sweaternya sedikit terbuka dan menampakkan perut putih mulus dibaliknya. Melihat itu, dengan susah payah Shikamaru menelan ludah. Ia kembali mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ino. Kini bibirnya menyentuh bibir mungil Ino. Ia menempelkan bibirnya untuk sesaat dan menarik lepas bibirnya perlahan.

Inilah ciuman pertamanya.

Shikamaru beringsut mundur dan mengelus rambut panjang Ino lembut. Ia sedikit merasa bersalah karena mencium Ino tanpa sepengetahuannya. Kemudian terdengar suara langkah kaki dari arah dapur.

'Waduh! Deidara datang!' batin Shikamaru.

Bukannya berdiri, Shikamaru tetap pada tempatnya. Entah kenapa dia merasa enggan untuk bangkit.

"Shika?"

Shikamaru mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya memanggilnya. Ia berbalik.

Holy Sh*t!

Alangkah terkejutnya Shikamaru saat melihat sosok Ino berdiri dihadapannya. Ino mengenakan piyama penguin berwarna ungu. Kedua tangannya membawa piring berisi pasta. Shikamaru menoleh cepat kearah sofa. Sosok Ino yang tertidur masih ada disana. Lalu siapa sosok dihadapannya itu?

"Ngapain lo disini?" tanya Ino setengah memekik.

Shikamaru menatap Ino yang berdiri dan Ino yang tertidur bergantian. "Kenapa Ino ada dua?" jerit Shikamaru panik.

"Ini gue, Ino!" seru Ino yang berdiri. "Itu abang gue, Deidara!"

"APAAA?"

~OWARI~

Ucing : Yo! Another fic ShikaIno (gagal) dari gue ^o^ Gimana? Sarap? Pasti. Alay? Pasti. Abal? Udah jelas. Pendek? Emang. Garing? Banget. Shika maho? Err~

Shika : Puih! Najis gue nyium si Dei! Cuih! Cuih!

Ucing : Alaaaah! Najis kok dihayati? *kedip-kedip*

Ino : Ooh, jadi Shika pacaran sama gue cuma buat formalitas doang?

Shika : Gak gitu Ino! Eh, Cing! Kenapa sih gue selalu aja dinistain di fict elu? Dendam apa lu sama gue?

Ucing : Itu sih salah lu sendiri maen nyosor aja! Lagian poni Ino itu nutupin mata sebelah kanan, dan poni Dei nutupin mata sebelah kiri! Lo nya aja yang bego! *melet-melet*

Dei : *bangun* Ada apa sih berisik banget? Dari pada berisik, mendingan **review** sana!


End file.
